Collins Confession
by bluduckie
Summary: A twist of what i would have like happen on the upcoming fall premiere of Awkward. Season 3. (After Jenna cheats on Matty with Collin)


The story after Jenna cheats on Matty, and the confessions of Collin..

"What have I done..." Jenna said to herself as she walked into her room.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a gray beanie.

She looked herself up and down in the mirror thinking,

"Have I always looked like this".

She could barely remembered the last 3 years, like they had been erased... or rewritten.

She slowly walked to her closet and picked up an old box that had been shoved in the corner. Inside were all of her old clothes. Her blue jeans that had always been to big, her old shirts, and a pack of hair ties. She picked one up and walked over to the mirror.

Jenna began braiding her hair to the side like she remembered doing a few years back... when the times were simpler. She changed into some of her old clothes, and laid across her bed. She manage to see a small rectangular object under her bed. She grabbed it.

'I don't remember ever having a laptop..." she spoke aloud.

Jenna carefully opened the lid. It was open to a rather odd page. A blog. Was it her blog. It had to be. On the top of the page there were three words, "I am Jenna"...

She looked through her old posts and the memories started flooding back, Matty, Jake, Tamara, Ming, the Letter, Sadie, Val, her accident, and Collin...

She hadn't remembered anything from the past, like she had been hypnotized... She dug through the rest of the box, and found it... the letter.

The cursed letter that drew her family apart, and almost ruined friendships.

She remembered every word of it, '..you could disappear and no one would notice.'

She looked at the signature, 'A Friend'

"Who would write this..." She thought to herself.

The memory came racing back into her mind.

"Oh right, my mother."

She walked into the bathroom and washed her face trying to clear her thoughts. She looked up and saw the black eyeliner, and mascara running down her face. She wiped it off slowly, and whispered to herself "I am not Jenna."

She rushed back to her 'new' laptop and started looking through the pictures on a social media site, that had been open in another tab. There were only a few pictures, and she could barely recognize anyone in them.

One of her and Matty, her and Tamara, and Ming, one of her making out with someone random guy at a house party, and a few more from what looked like the same place. _Ricky Schwartz... _She started to remember Tamara's obsession with him, and his death. There was one more picture though. It was a picture of her, Tamara, Jake, and Matty. She was smiling as Matty kissed her on the cheek. She could see the love in their eyes. The eyes of people she didn't even know.

Memories of Matty came back as well, Camp Pookah, the decision between him and Jake, him living there for a while, and then the scene outside of Collins party. She remembered her feelings for him, and fell in love with him all over again. She smiled thinking of him.

Matty paced across the balcony trying to find the right time to burst into Jenna's room. He watched from the window as she pulled a few photos out of the box, of her and her friends, and Matty.

There was a soft knock on the her door.

"Come in." She shouted.

A figured entered from her bedroom door.

It was Collin. Collin was shocked when he saw Jenna's, new/old look. He saw the computer, and the photos and decided he had to come clean. He walked in and sat down at the end of her bed.

Matty watched through the window confused at what had just happened.

"I'm sorry..." said Collin.

"For what..." She stammered.

"I did this, I ruined your life, and broke you up with Matty."

"You what... How was that your fault..."

"Do you remember the night of my party. When we were in my car..."

"Kind of."

"I drugged you!" He blurted out.

Jenna pushed him off of her bed and stood up.

"YOU WHAT!" she screamed.

Collin sat up and said "Let me explain!"

"I drugged you that night. To make you forget the past 3 years of your life, and then rewrote it making it seem like you were my girlfriend, and you dressed that way, and you did drugs, and everything."

Collin stood up and apologized. He put tried to put his arms around Jenna but she quickly walked backwards. Matty burst into the room and Collin turned around. Matty punched Collin in the face and knocked him to the ground. Jenna's dad heard the commotion and rushed in. He broke up the fight and told Matty to leave.

As he walked out Jenna shouted "Wait! Matty stay, Collin leave."

Matty walked back into the room as Jenna's dad pushed Collin into the hallway and out of the house.

Matty sat down on the bed.

"Matty, I don't understand what had happened. I miss you and I still love you. I am so sorry, and I can explain everything. I'm sorry."

"I know, I heard everything that Collin said."

"I'm so sorry..."

"I forgive you because it's not your fault. But..."

"But..."

"How do we fix this problem."

"I wish we could just erase the last few months."

"Well maybe we can."

Matty leaned in and pecked Jenna on the cheek.

"What was that about!?" Jenna asked sarcastically.

"Sorry." Matty said with a smirk.

He leaned in again, and kissed Jenna.

"I've missed you J-town, I've missed everything about you, and I didn't like the new you."

"I've missed myself too."

Matty laid down with Jenna and pulled her in close.

"Although I could get used to those skinny jeans..." he whispered in her ear.

She laughed and kissed him again.

The next day Jenna hopped out of Matty's truck, wearing her new skinny jeans, but her old hairstyle and blue sweatshirt. Matty walked around the side and took Jenna by the hand. As they walked into school together, everyone stared. Collin watched from a distance behind a dark pair of sunglasses. Jake, Tamara, and Ming were waiting confused and curious at the end of the hall. Matty and Jenna explained what happened. Tamara looked at Collin disgusted with what he had done to her best friend.

"Although you were a bitch to me... It is totes amazeballs that you came back to us!" Tamara said quickly

"I am so sorry. I am sorry to all of you" Jenna said.

Tamara, Ming, and even Jake all hugged Jenna.

Matty put his arm around Jenna, kissed her on the cheek, and they started walking towards their next class. Everyone's attention drifted away from them as Sadie walked up and stopped in front of Matty

"So you're back with that slutty skitch. You could do much better McKibben." said Sadie.

"You know what Sadie, I'm not the one that could do better, Jenna is, and if you are going to keep saying what you're saying than our friendship is over." said Matty.

He walked away and he without even turning around, he shouted to Sadie... "You're Welcome."


End file.
